Lincoln Loud
"If I had to worry about my sisters every time I wanted to do something, I'd never do anything." -Lincoln Loud Lincoln Loud is the main protagonist of The Loud House. He is voiced by Grant Palmer and later by Collin Dean (Seasons 2 to 3) and Tex Hammond (Seasons 3-present), and currently, Asher Bishop (Season 5). Biography Lincoln is the middle child. At 11 years old, he is the sixth oldest in the family. He is the only boy in the Loud family. He often speaks to the viewers about how he gets around his often-chaotic household with being the only boy in the house and the insane antics of his ten sisters. His most annoying habit is reading comics and novels in his underwear. Personality Lincoln is an enthusiastic and charismatic boy. Although in some occasions he can act selfishly, he is a good-hearted boy that is always looking for fun. He is an avid fancier of comic books, manga, video games and science fiction stories, which is the typical stereotype of a child of his age. He is known to be "the man with a plan", as he is usually elaborating plans with an specific objective (most of them for his own benefits). His plans rarely succeed because of his own selfish and reckless decisions or by his sisters' interference. When he goes too far he will always find the solution even if that means humiliating himself as seen in "Making the Case" and in "Sleuth or Consequences". Most of the time Lincoln is quiet and relaxed, but sometimes he gets upset when he is annoyed or something goes wrong. Also he has proved to be very patient, especially with his sisters. He tries to make friends with other boys but they do not care about him as much as Clyde, his only friend. He really feels bad of being an outcast so he tries to be like the others. He's a very individual person with limited experience of teamwork in contrast to his sisters who cooperate as roommates what was shown in "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House". His greatest fear is the family falling apart, as shown in "Butterfly Effect". Something that Lincoln has showed is that he is a multi-faceted boy. By living with ten sisters with a different personality each one, he is adapted to them, so he can communicate with any of them and help them with their activities without a problem. Appearance Canon Lincoln has short white hair. A large tuft of his hair sticks up. He has an overbite with a prominent chipped front tooth, noticeable bags around his eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. He also has fresh hair on his chest. Lincoln usually dresses in an orange polo shirt, blue jeans, gray socks with blue and red stripes, and white sneakers with red stripes. Fanon In "The Haunted Loud House", he is a headless horseman who can take off his pumpkin head with a carved face that resembles his own face with some green hair that resembles his own hair, a white shirt, an orange tie, an orange coat, blue pants, and brown shoes. He carries an axe around. In Tekken X Disney Universe, he appears as Ace Savvy (accompanied by Clyde as One-Eyed Jack) with his two sisters and Ronnie Anne appearing as Guest Fighters representing Nickelodeon/Viacom. His involvement in the game is confirmed have him and Clyde as Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack pitting against Heichaichi Mishima as one of the most insane fights to happen. In Project X Zone 3: The End of All Realities, he's 21 years old & wears a black/orange heavy jacket, an orange/black t-shirt with a black ace symbol on it, dark blue jeans & white sneakers with card suits of ace, heart, diamonds & spades on the side of the souls. In Nickelodeon vs. Disney: Ultimate All-Stars, Lincoln (also known as Ace Savvy) appears as one of the playable characters of the roster. He is the leader of the Full House Gang and teamed up with Clyde McBride (One-Eyed Jack) and Ronnie-Anne (Lucha Libre), Lincoln's sisters make up in as assist types. Quotes From TBD Clash Quotes From The Multiverse * Wait! Stop! Oh, come on! Yep, you thought I was always early for the bus every day, but not all the time. Once on Tuesday, twice on Friday, and this is the third time this year! And so, I have to rely on one of my sisters to get me there. - Lincoln in "The Multiverse", speaking his first lines in the first cutscenes in the Late for School adventure pack level * Thanks to Lisa's floating thingie, I can get there in time! - Lincoln in "The Multiverse", during the second stage of the level * Whoa! What happened? Please tell me Lisa's not behind all this, right? - Lincoln in "The Multiverse", when entering the game * Okay, wasn't expecting that. - Lincoln in "The Multiverse", when regenerating after battle damage * Oh, man, I'm gonna miss the new episode of Arggh! - Lincoln in "The Multiverse", when leaving the game Trivia *Lincoln is inspired by The Loud House's creator, Chris Savino. *Lincoln was named after the street Chris Savino grew up on, which was named East Lincoln Avenue. Gallery Lincoln Loud from The Loud House 2 (Credit – Nickelodeon).png Sleuth or Consequences Lincoln and Lucy img1.jpg The Loud House Sound of Silence 16 Lincoln Lola.png Lincoln mit Lynn S01e10 - WBDL Nickelodeon Deutsch.png Lincoln, you seen monsters anywhere like Yuffo, Scaraba, Dragonflay, Virox, Minotaur, Pudgy Pig, Sphinx and Rough Gnome - Rus.png Everyone joins the Pool for Lincoln S1e08 - Rus.png Lincoln Loud, you seen like a best one ever monsters from the lake, like Shark Monster, Piranha, Goo-Fish and Crayfish from Lord Zedd - Rus.png Lincoln flew away from a Bee in the Pool S1e08 - Rus.png Lincoln becomes sunburn S1e08 - Rus.png Lincoln used Lynn's Bike S1e10 - Rus.png Ist der beste mit Krakenphantom, Puzzler, Quakemon, Destruxo, Crocotox-Rot und Hirschkafer.png Lynn gets mad about her Bike for Lincoln S1e10 - Rus.png Lincoln was mad - promo premiere - A tales of two tables.png Lincoln Loud (Russian).png IMG 20161111 152223 358.jpg Hirek Harmidomski.png Hela i Hirek.png Lincoln Loud (Deviantart).jpg Lincoln LoudJPG.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Loud House Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Students